This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a center mounted and center drive helical spline actuator especially for use in controlling the movements of aircraft flight control surfaces and the like.
Helical spline actuators are generally known for their high torque output capabilities, thus making them a potentially good candidate for use as a high output positioning device for aircraft flight controls and the like. However, in order to effectively utilize such actuators for this purpose, provision should be made to minimize the effect of large aircraft structural deflections on the actuators so that the actuators will survive such deflections without causing damage to the actuators.
Also, provision should be made to minimize the amount of distortion and magnitude of stiffness imparted from the actuators to the aircraft structure in order to reduce the possibility of fatigue damage due to localized structural distortion as the aircraft wings or other aircraft structure experience their normal movements during flight and ground operations.